


Fate

by stargazerlilith



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith
Summary: Edward can see the man in black...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This flash fic began as a writing prompt.

The first time Edward saw him was after his first transmutation. He should have known what that meant, but he was so proud of the toy he made.

 

He remembered asking Al if he saw the man with the dark hair in the corner, but Al just looked confused. The man watch him with his black eyes and put a finger to his lips.

 

His mother came in and praised him for his toy. He forgot about the man. _He should have known better..._


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Edward saw him was when his mother died.

He couldn’t stop crying and pulled his brother closer to him.

He watched the man take his mother from him.

He wanted to rage at him, but the man put his finger to his lips and watched him with his onyx eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time Edward saw the man was at his mother’s funeral. He barely heard the words being said as he watched the strange man covered in black lean against the apple tree.

He whispered to his brother that he would be at the house soon. He looked at the man, falling to his knees and whispered, “Why?” He knew the man heard him. He could practically see the wheels turning in the man’s head as he angled his head, debating.

The man pushed himself off the tree and walked towards him. He felt the man’s deep piercing gaze. He just didn’t understand.

_Why her? Why did he take her? What was he? He needed to know..._

A deep baritone voice penetrated his thoughts, there was a roughness to it, almost like it was never used.

“Edward, it was time.”

He couldn’t even process it as he watched the man walk away.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth time the man appeared, Edward didn’t see him. Alphonse did. They couldn’t let things go. Edward had become obsessed with bringing their mother back. Alphonse just wanted his mother back. He understood the alchemy they were doing was wrong, but they were just children. Children who wanted their mother.

The man sat in the shadows, watching. He knew they were messing with fire. He wanted to interfere, to save them. He saw the fire in their eyes. But, Truth had declared that he could not interfere. It was his penance. To be their reaper. Everyone had one. Most never saw them until it was their time. The Elric family was a special case. He oversaw all of them. He wanted to close his eyes when he felt the tingle of the array coming to life. Instead, he looked over and saw Alphonse staring at him in shock.

Alphonse felt the power flowing through them and he saw the man in the corner, surprising him. He didn’t have long until the hands grabbed him and tore at his flesh. He barely managed to scream “Brother” before the gate took him.

The man sighed and watched Edward come back missing his leg with Alphonse nowhere in sight. He knew what was about to happen. Edward’s cries were heart wrenching. The reaper carefully moved the armour, so the boy could see it. He watched as Edward look at the armour and scrambled to make the soul bond. He felt the power radiating off the array, weaving a link binding Edward, his brother’s soul, and the armour. The bright light forced him to close his eyes.

When he opened them again, a suit of armour was crying frantically and shouting “Brother.” He silently made his way over to it. He watched the armour picked up the petite blonde boy. The man looked at the pair wishing that they had a different fate. The armour looked around the room holding the broken boy, blood pouring out where his limbs were severed in payment. He knew Alphonse was looking at him, hoping with his red eyes and sighed. He shook his head no and pointed to the neighbors. The armour ran from the room with alarming speed.

The man sighed. He used to be a military man. He had done horrible things during the war. And now Truth was punishing him for it. They never found his body. As far as the military was concerned, he was MIA.

He knew something had gone wrong. He thought he was still alive, but Truth never played by the rules. He declared punishment on him, after he had annihilated their Ishvalan neighbors with his alchemy.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The fifth time Edward saw him was when he thought he was dying.

He saw the dark haired man with onyx eyes staring at him from the edge of bed.

_He knew._

He kept crying “Why? Why Al?” at him while the man just watched him.

Granny Pinako thought he was delirious as he kept shouting and flailing around until she sedated him, using Winry to hold him down.

He could see the tears in their eyes.

He knew that he had _fucked up royally._

He locked his golden eyes with the onyx ones before sleep claimed him, whispering, _“Why?”_


	6. Chapter 6

The sixth time was the last time. It was when the military lady came to see them. She demanded with her soulful brown eyes to know what they done, and how could they be so _stupid?!_

Edward kept quiet, watching the man standing next to the wall. The dark haired man had one foot resting against the wall with his arms crossed. His face was devoid of emotion, but Edward saw it. The flicker of recognition in his eyes. He knew the woman. That didn’t make sense.

Edward could feel the man approach his wheelchair and kneel. He knew they didn’t see the man. The woman was suggesting he join the military and put himself to good use instead of wasting away. He was only half listening.

The onyx man whispered with a low rumble, “Do it Edward, Join the military, use them. Change your fate.”

He could still hear the man rumbling in his ears, telling him what the military could do them for them and the resources that were available. Edward snapped his head up, looking to Alphonse and then Granny Pinako. “Granny, do it. Give me automail.” He could see her about to protest, but stopped once she looked him in the eyes and nodded.

The onyx man was against the wall again.

A small smile on his face as his eyes burned into him. They reflected his own. There was _fire_ in their eyes. Determination to change their fates.

 


End file.
